


We'll Be Okay

by SatanicAngel94



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicAngel94/pseuds/SatanicAngel94
Summary: West Wing drabbles and One Shots. CJ/Danny mainly.





	1. Run Away

**Run Away**

 

_“I recall late November, holdin' my breath_

_Slowly I said, "You don't need to save me_

_But would you run away with me?”” Taylor Swift- Call it what you want_

 

 

CJ/Danny - No specific episode or series. (Established relationship)

 

 

CJ was frustrated. No. She was pissed.

 

The day had started off so well but as they got to the end of the day, all hell had broken loose. And she was caught in the middle of the crossfire. Which had been made worse by her blunder in the briefing. Now it felt like everyone was out for her blood.

 

Storming into her office, she slammed the door shut and sunk down against it. Her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around them, her eyes closed.

 

“It’ll be okay, ya know.” A voice spoke up, startling her.

 

She looked up and saw Danny perched against her desk.

 

“You sure of that?” CJ spat, “Cos I’m certain I fucked up royally today.”

 

“How can I help?” He replied, walking over to her. He sat beside her, not touching her.

 

“I don’t need saving Danny.”

 

“I never said you did,” He placed a hand on her knee, “I just asked what I could do to help.”

 

CJ thought about it for a minute, “Run away with me?”

 

Danny smiled at her, he knew she was being sarcastic but he decided to entertain the idea, “If that’s what it takes, any preference as to where?”

 

CJ smiled back. For the first time in forever, she contemplated the idea.

 

Right now, she would happily quit. Unfortunately, she had a job to do, and a fire to put out.

 

She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Just take me home.” She whispered.

 

Suddenly, everything felt like it was going to be okay. She knew it would, after all, she had him by her side.


	2. I Know Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title is another Taylor Swift song.

**I Know Places**

 

They knew this would eventually happen. Nothing ever stayed secret in this town.

 

CJ walked into work with her head held high. She had nothing to be ashamed of, and she wouldn’t be made to feel ashamed for following her heart.

 

Most of the news had been fairly positive about the relationship, especially since most of the reporters could see that rather than it being something sordid, it was love. Pure and true. However, there had been a handful of stories making it out to be something that it wasn’t. They claimed that he was using her to gain better access for stories, something that had made Danny FURIOUS when he’d read it, or that she was showing blatant favouritism to her lover.

 

It felt like they were trying to fit her relationship into a box, a cage of their design. Trying to make out that the fact she had fallen in love was wrong.

 

She could hear the whispers as she walked by people. The stares to her left hand, where 2 rings sat. A simple princess cut diamond on platinum, nestled next to it was a simple wedding band.

 

Something the news hadn’t know was that they had been married for 6 months. They’d held a low-key wedding with just their families there, on a secluded beach resort. It had been perfect.

 

She wandered into her office and saw a large bouquet of Lilies sat on her desk, her favourites. She knew that Danny had sent them without even having to look at the card.

 

It was her first day back after a long weekend. They had hidden in a friend’s cabin, in a vast forest, hiding away from everyone, steeling themselves for a massive battle, not just with their enemies but their friends. It was somewhere that she knew they wouldn’t be found. Their phones turned off, avoiding the calls.

 

She reached into her briefcase and pulled out a photo frame. The picture taken at their wedding, as the sun set on the beach. Their arms around each other, foreheads pressed together, content smiles of their faces.

 

She set the photo on her desk before grabbing her briefing book and heading to senior staff.

 

Let the battle commence. As long as they were together, they could weather any storm.


	3. Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I swear that I will find other songs for inspiration, not just Taylor Swift.

**Dress**

 

CJ looked down at the slinky black dress she was wearing. It had to be her most provocative number that she had worn to a White House event, if it wasn’t, it was at least in the Top 3. It clung to her figure, dipping into a low v cut at the front, the back stopping just above her butt. The skirt fell to the floor and there was a slit in the dress to the top of her right thigh. It was a show stopper alright and she’d purchased it with one person in mind.

 

Their relationship was complicated. Something that she hoped that tonight would simplify. She’d had enough of the pining away for each other. Surely, if they set clear boundaries and kept it quiet, then what did it matter to the outside world, what they did in the privacy of their own homes.

 

She wandered around the ballroom with a smile on her face and a glass of champagne in her hand. She could feel the stares of people as she walked past them. She noticed Josh, Sam and Toby stood to one side and wandered over to them.

 

“Evening boys.” She said as she walked up to them.

 

“CJ?!” Josh exclaimed, taking in her dress.

 

“That is one hell of a dress.” Sam mumbled.

 

“You look incredible.” Toby added.

 

CJ blushed and smiled shyly, “Thanks.”

 

The guys returned to their conversation, something CJ was only mildly paying attention too. Her gaze wandered across the ballroom, looking for that one person in particular.

 

She had realised recently, that no matter how hard she tried to push her feelings down, they were inescapable. So what was the point of trying. She had never had someone make her feel anything like she felt before. Especially not as intensely as she did.

 

Her mind disappeared into her own world, thinking of how she should go about telling him how she felt, when all of a sudden a low whistle pulled her focus back to the real world. There stood only a few feet away, looking quite stunned at her appearance, was the person she had been looking for.

 

“CJ, bloody hell.” Danny said, walking over to her, “I don’t have any words.”

 

“I’d prefer it if you just told me that you liked my dress.” CJ joked, quoting something Jenny had told her once.

 

“Definitely like this dress.”

 

“Or lack thereof.” Sam muttered, seeing the back of the dress as CJ stepped forward.

 

Danny raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“CJ, turn around.” Josh smirked.

 

CJ glanced back with an eye roll before complying with his request. She twirled slowly on the spot, the slit in her dress giving way to a fair expanse of her legs. The silver ribbons of her sandals, tied up her lower leg to the knee, glittering in the light.

 

She turned back to look at Danny, whose mouth was hung open.

 

“Now that expression confirms that this purchase was a good idea.” She said, before lowering her voice so that only Danny could hear her, “If you think the dress is amazing then you should see what I have on underneath.”

 

She smiled brightly, downing the champagne in her hand.

 

“I’m going to get another drink and find Jenny,” She said, turning her attention to her 3 stooges stood behind her. She gave a look to Danny, silently telling him to come up with an excuse to follow her. Luckily, he got the hint.

 

“Last I saw, Director Shepard was at the bar, looking quite annoyed with some Senator.” Danny said, “I’ll help you rescue her if you want?”

 

CJ nodded, “Lead the way.”

 

They managed to make their way out of the ballroom and into CJ’s office in record time. The door slammed shut behind them as CJ pushed him against the door, her lips pressing urgently against his.

 

Hands wandered over each other’s body, trying to commit the feeling to memory. The kiss grew more passionate and they almost forget where they were, until a voice called out.

 

“CJ, you in there?” Jennifer Shepard’s voice rang through the door.

 

The effect the interruption had was like a bucket of water being thrown over the pair.

 

CJ broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

 

“Yeah, give me a min.” She replied, a frustrated edge in her voice.

 

“Your absence and the absence of the person in there with you is being noted.” Jenny giggled.

 

“Fuck.” CJ swore under her breath.

 

She pulled away and smiled, pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek and whispered, “My place after this is over.”

 

Danny nodded and moved out of the way of the door. CJ opened it and strutted out of her office as if nothing had happened, swatting Jenny’s hand away from jokingly trying to fix CJ’s hair.

 

Jenny winked at Danny and followed her friend back to the ballroom, leaving him stood in shock, his only thought, _“Well that was unexpected.”_

 


	4. Unnamed Chapter

**AN: So this is based on a scene that was cut from the episode “The Short List”. I recently purchased ‘The Official West Wing’ book and just had to write this scene.**

 

 

**-/-**

 

“I don’t want you dating Danny Concannon.” Leo spoke.

 

CJ looked over at him in shock, where on earth was this coming from. She was about to protest when Leo continued.

 

“I see him with you and I know you’ve got a little thing..”

 

“There is no _thing_ , Leo.” She interrupted.

 

He gave her a disbelieving look, which in turn made CJ quite angry. However, she managed to conceal her anger as she spoke again.

 

“Look, Leo. I can honestly say that there _is_ nothing going on between us, nor will there be.” She took a breath, “Plus, I don’t think that the back of the President’s limo is the best place for this conversation.”

 

She looked over at President Bartlett who was gazing out of the window.

 

“Make sure of that CJ.” Leo responded, putting the lid on the conversation.

 

CJ sat in silence for the rest of the journey to The White House, they had just left The Supreme Court, where Justice Crouch had just announced his retirement.

 

Right now, she was just having fun flirting with Danny, just harmless flirting. She knew that it couldn’t go anywhere, not now, not with their jobs, but it was nice to have the attention. However, her job was always going to come first and foremost. She had a once in a lifetime opportunity here and she wasn’t the sort of woman who was going to give it all up for a man, no matter how much she liked him.

 

Now, however, since she had been warned off by her boss, she would ignore the butterflies in her stomach, that came whenever she was around him, and bide her time. Maybe, someday, they could have their shot.

**Author's Note:**

> It is amazing how many Taylor Swift songs have inspired my fanfiction works.


End file.
